Hikaru Hoshina/Gallery
Gallery Hikaru_Hoshina_Asahi_Profile.png Cure Star.png HuPC49_Hikaru_watching_the_Cures_fight.jpg|Hikaru watching the HUGtto! Cures fight HuPC49_Cure_Star_appears.jpg|Cure Star poses in HUGtto! Pretty Cure episode 49. HuPC49 Yell and Star cheer together.jpg|Yell and Star cheering together Sparkle_StarTwin_Hikaru.jpg Sparkle_StarTwin_Star.jpg Sparkle_StarTwin_Hikaru_and_Prunce_dancing.jpg Sparkle_StarTwin_The_girls_meeting_each_other.jpg Sparkle_StarTwin_The_girls_on_the_rocket.jpg Sparkle_StarTwin_Hikaru_look_at_the_stars.jpg DycBPiqV4AAoj F.jpg|Hikaru sleeping STPC01_Fuwa_and_Star_eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in the eyecatch DycC7wFUUAE7Eox.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in eyecatch 1 STPC01_Fuwa_and_Hikaru_eyecatch.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru peeking out from behind the Twinkle Book DycFHlCUcAAhy2C.jpg|Cure Star first fight Romantic_Star_dancing_2.jpg Romantic_Star_dancing.jpg Romantic_Star_dancing_3.jpg Romantic_Star_dancing_4.jpg Romantic_Star_dancing_on_disco.jpg StarTwinkle_PaPiPuPo_Romantuc.jpg D4ElwAWUwAAG9xE.jpg STPC02_Episode_2_title.jpg|Fuwa and Hikaru in title STPC02_Prunce_chilling_on_Hikaru's_head.jpg|Prunce wrapped around Hikaru's head as she walks home DzAFFraUUAAarYL.jpg DzAE_OJU8AEQ9Z8.jpg STPC02_Hikaru_offering_Lala_some_juice.jpg|Hikaru offering Lala some juice DzAI4jLUYAAo6Tz.jpg STPC03_Hikaru_introducing_the_episode.jpg|Hikaru introducing episode 3 to the audience STPC03_Hikaru_examining_the_Star_Color_Pendant.jpg|Hikaru examining the Star Color Pendant STPC03_Hikaru_asking_Elena_if_she_knows_where_to_find_the_power_of_the_Star_Princesses.jpg|Hikaru asking Elena if she knows where to find the power of the Star Princesses STPC03_Hikaru_says_she_hates_Lala.jpg|Hikaru saying she hates Lala STPC03_Hikaru_excited_to_draw_the_Taurus_constellation.jpg|Hikaru excited to draw the Taurus constellation STPC03_Hikaru_apologises_to_Lala.jpg|Hikaru apologises to Lala D0IKTm7V4AAI5EN.jpg STPC04_Lala_amazed_by_school.jpg|Lala is amazed by school STPC04_Hikaru_watches_Elena_saltily.jpg|Hikaru glances at what Elena is doing STPC04_Hikaru_amazed_by_the_appearance_of_the_cake.jpg|Hikaru amazed by the appearance of the cake D0IMOtkVYAA-6ru.jpg STPC04_Hikaru_unsure_with_what_to_do.jpg|Hikaru is unsure of what to do STPC04_Hikari_complements_Elena.jpg|Hikaru compliments Elena STPC04_Hikaru,_Lala_and_Fuwa_smile_at_each_other.jpg|Hikaru, Lala and Fuwa smile at each other STPC05_Hikaru_walks_to_the_rokcet_with_Elena.jpg|Hikaru walks to the rocket with Elena STPC05_Hikaru_jumps_at_Madoka's_voice.jpg|Hikaru jumps at the sound of Madoka's voice STPC05_Hikaru_goes_on_to_ask_madoka_not_to_tell_anyone_about_the_aliens.jpg|Hikaru goes on to ask Madoka not to tell anyone about the aliens STPC05_Lala_and_Elena_join_Hikaru.jpg|Lala and Elena join Hikaru STPC_Color_Charge_Hikaru_Lala_Elena_Trio_Transformation.jpg|Hikaru, Lala, & Elena's trio transformation STPC05_The_girls_watching_Fuwa.jpg|The girls watching Fuwa STPC05_Hikaru_wondering_how_Lala_managed_to_be_formal_with_them_so_easily.jpg|Hikaru wondering how Lala managed to be formal with Elena and Madoka so easily D1QQaUqVAAAOsob.jpg STPC06_Hikaru_excited_to_take_Lala_to_the_observatory.jpg|Hikaru excited to take Lala to the observatory STPC06_Hikaru_walking_to_the_entrance_as_Fuwa_gets_excited.jpg|Hikaru walking to the entrance as Fuwa gets excited STPC06_Lala_saying_how_she_can't_see_the_Star_Palace.jpg|Lala saying how she can't see the Star Palace STPC06_Hikaru_making_Lala_hold_all_the_books.jpg|Hikaru making Lala hold all the books that she loves STPC06_Hikaru_introducing_Elena.png|Hikaru introducing Elena STPC06_Hikaru_introducing_Madoka.png|Hikaru introducing Madoka STPC06_Hikaru_taught_Hikaru_Japanese_everyday.png|Hikaru trying to convince Ryoutarou that she taught Lala Japanese everyday from the day they met STPC06_Hikaru_wondering_if_she_can_go_to_the_roof.png|Hikaru asks Ryoutarou if they can go to the star gazing room STPC-Color_Charge!_Group_Pose.jpg|The Cures pose together D1QT-MMU4AApQXi.jpg D1QUJsJVAAEnr1D.jpg D1QUxD2U4AE8Q_i.jpg STPC07_Everyone_clapping_at_their_success.jpg|Everyone clapping at their success STPC07_Hikaru_curious_about_her_job.png|Hikaru impressed with what the others have been instructed to do STPC07_Hikaru_appointed_to_clean.png|Hikaru has been appointed to clean outside STPC07_Hikaru_freaks_out_when_Lala_walks_up.png|Hikaru freaks out when Lala asks what she is doing exactly STPC07_Hikaru_takes_Elena's_advice.png|Hikaru takes Elena's advice STPC07_The_girls_are_impressed.png|The girls are impressed STPC07_Hikaru_Elena_and_Madoka_look_at_Lala.png|Hikaru, Elena and Madoka look at Lala STPC07_Hikaru_Elena_&_Madoka_happy_Lala_is_onboard.png|Hikaru, Elena and Madoka overjoyed that Lala is on board with the idea STPC08_Hikaru_finds_space_really_cool.jpg|Hikaru finds space to be really cool STPC08_Hikaru_wondering_what_sort_of_aliens_there_are_in_space.jpg|Hikaru wondering what sort of aliens there are in space STPC08_Hikaru_is_not_amused_to_find_that_it's_bone_shaped.jpg|Hikaru is not amused to find that the planet is bone shaped STPC08_Hikaru_feels_something_hitting_her_legs.jpg|Hikaru feels something hitting her legs STPC08_The_Cures_on_Planet_Kennel.jpg|The Cures on Planet Kennel STPC08_Elena_imagines_the_girls_as_fluffy_beings.jpg|Elena imagines the girls as fluffy beings STPC_Eyecatch_Hikaru_and_Fuwa_eat_on_donut.jpg|An eyecatch of Hikaru and Fuwa eating on a donut STPC_Eyecatch_Hikaru_and_Fuwa_happy_to_see_Prunce.jpg|An eyecatch of Prunce appearing out of the donut D28ba6aUYAEcD3T.jpg D28bvlYUYAERs6Y.jpg|Hikaru in eyecatch from episode 9 D28cMbdU4AA3bJ9.jpg|Madoka, Hikaru, and Lala at a clothing store D28cNxBUgAEz0T9.jpg|The girls holding stuffed animals D28cPA_U0AApPeX.jpg|Madoka riding a scooter D28cQOqVAAAVtfE.jpg|The girls at a book store STPC10 Hikaru asks Ryoutarou what the best constellation is.jpg|Hikaru asks Ryoutarou what the best constellation is D3gdE2hU0AAVohq.jpg STPC10 The Cures having a picnic on Coumarin.jpg|The Cures having a picnic on Coumarin STPC10 Star in shock.jpg|Star in shock D3gg4xDUUAIdSHQ.jpg D3gho-cUIAEr9QX.jpg D4EfmyOVUAAu-1h.jpg Southern Cross Shot! Cure Star with her Twinkle Stick.jpg|Cure Star with her Twinkle Stick Southern_Cross_Shot!_The_Cures_with_their_Twinkle_Sticks.jpg|The Cures with their Twinkle Sticks STPC12 Hikaru fangirls over Abraham.jpg|Hikaru fangirls over Abraham STPC12 Hikaru is confused.jpg|Hikaru is confused STPC12_The_girls_look_at_Abraham_in_shock.jpg|The girls look at Abraham in shock STPC12_Hikaru_realises_something.jpg|Hikaru realises something STPc12_Hikaru_is_embarrassed_with_how_bad_the_filming_is_going.jpg|Hikaru is embarrassed with how bad the filming is going STPC12_The_girls_laugh_together.jpg|The girls laugh together STPC13_Hikaru_calls_out_to_Lala.jpg|Hikaru calls out to Lala STPC13 Hikaru and Lala say goodbye to Prunce.png|Hikaru and Lala say goodbye to Prunce STPC13 Lala is surprised.jpg|Lala is surprised STPC13_Hikaru_wonders_what_happened.png|Hikaru wonders what happened STPC13_Fuwa_calls_out_to_Lala.png|Fuwa calls out to Lala STPC13 Hikaru says hi to Elena and Madoka.png|Hikaru says hi to Elena and Madoka STPC13 Hikaru, Madoka and Elena are shocked by Lala's politeness.png|Hikaru, Madoka and Elena are shocked by Lala's politeness STPC13 Hikaru and Lala holding hands as they run to school.jpg|Hikaru and Lala holding hands as they run to school STPC14_Madoka_and_Hikaru_surprised_by_the_sudden_hug.jpg|Madoka and Hikaru are surprised by the sudden hug STPC14_Hikaru_doesn't_know_what_the_children_said.jpg|Hikaru doesn't know what the children said STPC14 Elena tells the girls she's her mother.png|Elena tells the girls that the woman is her mother STPC14 Prunce cries over seeing the Scorpio Princess again.jpg|Prunce cries over seeing the Scorpio Princess again STPC15_Hikaru_looks_out_the_window_in_amazement.jpg|Hikaru looks out the window in amazement STPC15_Hikaru_wonders_when_Prunce_even_got_the_donuts.jpg|Hikaru wonders when Prunce even got the donuts STPC15_Hikaru_looks_at_the_lizard_alien_in_confusion.jpg|Hikaru looks at the lizard alien in confusion STPC15_Hikaru_in_her_auction_atire.png|Hikaru wearing her dress for the auction STPC15_Hikaru_and_Elena_trying_to_figure_out_how_much_the_bidded_total_would_be_on_Earth.jpg|Hikaru and Elena realising how much people are bidding for the necklace STPC15_The_girls_get_ready_to_transform.jpg|The girls get ready to transform D64vDsmV4AAs2n1.jpg D67MzDmUIAAQn7A.jpg D64xXvdUYAADY7P.jpg D67QJV4UwAAq86N.jpg D64ynhFV4AAK9x8.jpg|The girls come face to face with the Nottoriga D67UZ_HUEAAQTPH.jpg STPC17_Hikaru_rubs_the_three_headed_dog's_stomach.jpg|Hikaru rubs the three headed dog's stomach STPC17_Hikaru's_eyes_widen_in_amazement.jpg|Hikaru's eyes widen in amazement STPC17_Hikaru_finds_the_jewels_really_pretty.jpg|Hikaru finds the jewels really pretty D7c1yv0UIAABRkX.jpg STPC17_Star_says_they'll_keep_fighting_to_get_Blue_Cat's_treasure_back.jpg|Star says they'll keep fighting to get Blue Cat's treasure back STPC17_The_girls_dressed_as_knights_stand_before_Doramusu_in_confusion.jpg|The girls dressed as knights stand before Doramusu in confusion STPC18_Hikaru_pushes_away_her_grandfather's_image_of_the_Morning_Glory_Magazine.jpg|Hikaru pushes away her grandfather's image of the Morning Glory Magazine STPC18_Hikaru_is_surprisedtoseehermotheronthefloor.png|Hikaru is surprised to see her mother on the floor STPC18_Picture_of_Hikaru_with_her_mother_and_blurred_out_father.jpg|Picture of Hikaru with her mother and blurred out father STPC18_Hikaru_watches_her_mother_worryingly.jpg|Hikaru watches her mother worryingly STPC18_Hikaru_thanks_her_mom.jpg|Hikaru thanks her mom Category:Galleries